gofffandomcom-20200214-history
House Greyjoy
House Greyjoy, is one of the Great Houses of Westeros. It rules over the Iron Islands, a harsh and bleak collection of forbidding islands off the west coast of Westeros, from the Seastone Chair in the castle of Pyke on the island of the same name. The head of the family is traditionally known as the Lord Reaper of Pyke. Their sigil is a golden kraken on a black field, and their house motto is "We Do Not Sow.", However, their unofficial motto, equally well known, is "What is Dead, May Never Die." History: Ancient History: The Greyjoys of Pyke claim descent from The Grey King of The Age of Heroes. In the era when the ironborn chose their rulers through The Kingsmoot, only House Greyiron and House Goodbrother produced more kings than the Greyjoys. Greyjoys crowned King of the Iron Islands in a Kingsmoot include Loron Greyjoy, Theon III Greyjoy, and Balon V Greyjoy. The iron lords, including the Greyjoys, intermarried with the victorious Andals when they invaded the Iron Isles. Lords of the Iron Islands: At the time of Aegon's Conquest, King Harren the Black of House Hoare ruled all the lands between the mountains, from The Neck to the Blackwater Rush. When Harren and his sons perished in the burning of Harrenhal, Aegon Targaryen granted The Riverlands to Lord Edmyn Tully of Riverrun. The surviving lords of the Iron Islands fell into chaotic squabbling, leading Aegon to invade the islands to subdue them. After they bent the knee Aegon allowed them to revive their ancient custom and choose who should have the primacy among them. They chose Lord Vickon Greyjoy of Pyke. Since Vickon's election, the Greyjoys have ruled the Iron Islands. As Aegon I followed the Faith of the Seven and has been anointed by the High Septon at Oldtown, Vickon allowed the septons and septas of the Faith to return to the Iron Islands, angering the priests of the Drowned God and many of his pious lords. Vickon's son Goren, who succeeded his father, defeated a rebel claiming to be the priest-king Lodos the Twice-Drowned. As a reward, King Aenys I Targaryen granted Goren any boon within his power to give. Goren requested permission to expel the septons and septas from the Iron Islands, which Aenys was forced to allow. During The Dance of the Dragons, Lord Dalton Greyjoy was offered the office of lord admiral and a place on the small council by King Aegon II Targaryen in exchange for an alliance. Preferring Rhaenyra Targaryen's offer over Aegon II's, Dalton sided with the blacks instead. Dalton raided along the western coast of Westeros during the remainder of the war. Following war's end, King Aegon III Targaryen's council of regents commanded him to cease his raiding, but he ignored them. Aegon III's regents eventually sent Lord Alyn Velaryon to The Westerlands to deal Dalton. Dalton was eventually murdered at Faircastle by a woman named Tess. Family: * Balon Greyjoy, fourth son of Lord Quellon Greyjoy. Lord of the Iron Islands, Lord Reaper of Pyke, Son of the Sea Wind. ** Alannys Harlaw, his wife, dwelling in Ten Towers. *** Rodrik Greyjoy, his eldest son. *** Maron Greyjoy, his second son. *** Yara Greyjoy, his daughter. Her flagship is the Black Wind. *** Theon Greyjoy, his third son. Hostage and ward at Winterfell by Lord Eddard Stark. * Euron Greyjoy, fifth son of Lord Quellon Greyjoy. Called the Crow's Eye, captain of The Silence. * Victarion Greyjoy, sixth son of Lord Quellon Greyjoy, Lord Captain of The Iron Fleet. and his flagship is the Iron Victory. ** 3 wives (the third one being a salt wife). * Aeron Greyjoy, eighth son of Lord Quellon Greyjoy. A priest of the Drowned God. Called the Damphair. * Quenton Greyjoy, a distant cousin to the main branch. * Dagon Greyjoy, called Dagon the Drunkard, a more distant cousin to the main branch. Events: Category:House Category:Noble House Category:Great House Category:Iron Island House Category:House Greyjoy